Ariel's Sorrow
by Syvia
Summary: This takes place directly after the true ending of Blood Omen. Ariel gets a glimpse of what the future holds for Kain. *may gain a few more chapters, on hold for now*


Disclaimer: I don't own Blood Omen. etc. etc. etc.

Authors Notes: Okay people, this takes place after the _real_ ending of Blood Omen. It was written before the release of Soul Reaver 2, so it may be considered a bit inaccurate. Even so, I like it the way it is, and I'm happily in the middle of writing other Soul Reaver fics that take the events of SR2 and Blood Omen 2 (once it finally comes _out_) into consideration. ^_~ R&R if you're so inclined. :)

Ariel's Sorrow

Ariel closed her eyes and faded into the darkness. Kain looked about for her. 

"Ariel!" he called. "You should not be _surprised_, Ariel. You..." he chuckled, shaking his head, "even _you _had an ulterior motive for helping me. Your precious circle used me for their own ends. Mortanius resurrected me only to have me kill myself in the end." Kain paused, his voice growing in volume, "He should have known better than to think I would actually do it!" 

The vampire circled the cracked pillar of balance, searching the shadows. "I considered sacrificing myself," his eyes widened in a semblance of innocence. "Truly I did." Kain smiled wickedly, "But then I thought, 'what right does the world have to ask anything of me?' It has _no_ right. I kill the circle for you and what reward am I offered? Oblivion? No thank you."

"You wanted an end to your curse," Ariel said, still invisible. Kain whirled towards the sound of her voice.

"Yes," he conceded, moving slowly across the smooth marble, "but I now feel that an existence, even one such as this, is preferable to nothingness." He stopped. "Ah, there you are," he smiled almost gently. Her eye widened, he could see her, even though she was not manifest in the physical realm.

"Now what will you do?" she asked, fighting to stay calm.

"I will take the world for myself," he said simply.

Kain had left the pillars. Ariel didn't know where he had gone, nor did she care, she was left alone with her pain. _What possessed the pillar to choose him?_ she wondered. _Perhaps in life, he would have chosen the sacrifice, but in death._

"In death, he was as poisoned as the rest of the circle," Ariel whispered. _Poor Mortanius. He was the first instrument of chaos. Hash'ak'gik wanted the circle destroyed, he wanted chaos in Nosgoth. He succeeded, but he didn't survive to rule as he wished. _"And now the world will belong to Kain," she sighed. "I can see only destruction ahead."

The spirit roused herself from those musings and stretched her awareness out beyond the pillars of Nosgoth. Nothing had changed. The humans lived and worked in the same manner they always had. The world's decay had not progressed as of yet. She looked for Kain. Across the ruins of Avernus and Nupraptor's retreat she searched. From one end of Nosgoth to the other, until she located Kain's mind deep in the bowels of Mobius' domain.

Somehow Kain had found the time-streamer's machine. Ariel could see the vampire peering into the streams of time. Her awareness hovered behind Kain, looking into the portals.

The stars swirled. _Kain stood in a mausoleum; an aura of power flowed from his fingertips, into the stone coffins around him. Slowly, the stone lids lifted, six newly-made vampires emerged from the sarcophagi. Kain smiled._

The stars swirled. _Kain stood at the crest of a hill in the darkness, his six lieutenants beside him. They looked down on a battlefield. _

Vampires fought side-by-side against an army of humans. They were outnumbered six-to-one, but the vampires cut through the human army like a scythe through grass. Kain stretched out his hand, calling on the lightning. His sons looked on in awe, as it cut through the human ranks. A cheer rose from the vampiric horde. 

His sons descended into battle, urging their troops on. One of his lieutenants, a handsome young vampire wearing a red mantle, presented him with the human's leader. Kain favored the vampire with a smile and grasped the human by its neck. Kain drank of the fear in the human's eyes before slashing its flesh and drinking its blood. With crimson-stained lips, Kain smiled.

The stars swirled. Ariel turned away, a tear trailing down her right cheek. The scenes grew increasingly bloody. Kain watched, his eyes lighting with an unholy fire. It seemed he watched forever. 

A snarl startled Ariel into looking back at the portal. It had gone blank. Kain reached out to touch it, jerked back in pain. He turned from the portal and walked away.

Ariel's mind stayed, drifting nearer the portal. She looked at it curiously, started when it suddenly came to life.

Ariel gasped as a vision of Mobius appeared in the portal. The time-streamer smiled at her, blind eyes narrowed to slits.

_Tranquil one, _a voice spoke within her mind, _these visions are for you alone. _The vision seemed to ponder a thought for a while. _Perhaps you can guide the next pawn as well as the first, _he smiled, _but unto a different outcome, if it is possible._

The stars swirled. _The vampire in the red mantle strode into a grand hall. In the center of the room stood the pillars of Nosgoth. Kain reclined in a throne built around the base of the pillar of balance. The young vampire knelt, bowed, and carefully unfolded a pair of leathery wings from his back..._

Kain flew from the oracle's cave and made his way to the Termogent forest. Glimpses into the time streams had told him much, but he needed more information. The flock of bats descended and reformed into the vampire. Kain looked up at Vorador's Mansion. He supposed he could go back to the pillars and ask Ariel his questions, but he did not think she would be very responsive. Kain grinned and entered the mansion. 

Kain walked softly through the darkened passageways. Thanks to Mobius and the vampire hunters the place was deserted. Kain mused over the visions he had seen. The cadre of vampires, the purging of humans, he had considered these paths to domination. The currents of time had only confirmed that he would carry them out. But who were the six he had seen? What souls had he called from the spectral plane to serve as his sons?

Kain found himself in Vorador's library. He called up a sphere of light and pulled a heavy, leather-bound book from a shelf. When it yielded no useful information, he put it back and took another. Kain read through half the books before finding one of any interest. Leafing through it idly, his eyes fell upon a particular passage. "Of the Saraphan, there were seven. Leader and strongest of them all was Malek-" Kain's eyes narrowed slyly, a smile stretched his pale skin. Six Saraphan, Malek the seventh. 

_Of course, _he thought. _What better revenge could I take upon the circle than to resurrect their pet soldiers as my favorite sons? _The irony of the thought was staggering. Kain shut the book and replaced it on it's shelf, barely containing his glee. _It is a paradox, a beautifully absurd paradox. What other souls have the passion I seek? The self-righteousness? _He left the mansion. _Now to find them._


End file.
